


Mara Jade: A Star Wars Story Volume 2

by StarWars2020



Series: Mara Jade Trilogy (Star Wars) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars2020/pseuds/StarWars2020
Summary: Mara just lost her best friend, Diego. Her sadness leads to anger which leads to revenge. Mara knows Darth Vader's biggest weakness. Luke Skywalker. She hunts him down just to make Darth Vader feel the pain she felt when he killed Diego but there's one problem with that. Once she reunites with her enemy, Luke she realizes revenge might be hard to get.{This does not completely follow the Legends storyline. It's mixed with my own ideas + the Legends}{Some chapters are short, some are long}
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker
Series: Mara Jade Trilogy (Star Wars) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864789
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

"You don't have to do this." Luke says weakly as I aimed my lightsaber towards his face. My hands are shaking. I feel something, I shouldn't but I do.

"I have to kill you." I groaned as a tear formed.

"I feel the conflict in you. You don't want to do this."

He was right but I was too prideful to show it. All I wanted was to avenge Diego but for some reason I couldn't do it. I wanted to but I didn't at the same time.


	2. Anger Leads To Hate

Palpatine wanted to see me. But I didn't want to see him. That man who killed my best friend, my better half. But he wasn't even a man. He was a monster and I knew the second Diego died, I'd never forgive Darth Vader. 

"Hello Mara Jade." Palpatine greeted as soon as he saw me. His grin was scary and I felt chills down my spine. I looked around looking for any sign of Vader. 

"Vader's not here." I heard and I sighed in relief. It was as though he read my mind. 

"Oh?" I murmured softly. 

"I can still hear your thoughts, child."

I then remembered Palpatine putting his mind into mine just in case he wanted Luke Skywalker dead. I shook my head a little feeling silly for forgetting it. Maybe it was because I was so caught up in my grief.

"What do you want?" 

"I think you know the answer, Jade."

"Do I?" I snapped.


	3. Hate And Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me 2 months to update. Been through some stuff

My eyes opened and I was surrounded by people walking back and forth and talking with each other. I moved my eyes around my surroundings and Luke walked up to me giving me a weak smile. 

"Are you okay, Mara?" Luke asked softly. 

"No, I need to go." I answered trying to move but I looked down and realized that I was trapped in this bed. "What are you doing to me?" I growled shaking my body.

"I wouldn't try that. It's no use because they're steel."

"Funny," I snorted. "I will not be a prisoner!"

"You almost killed him." I heard another voice from behind him. It was Leia. She stood next to him glaring at me.

"I was angry." 

"You still have no excuse to threaten Luke's life. I was right to never trust you since we meet." 

"Leia, enough. We will never get answers with that kind of treatment." Luke said looking at her. 

"Fine," Leia groaned. "I guess I should let her kill you next time." 

"Leia." Luke replied as she stormed off. Luke looked back at me with worry in his eyes. "Should I worry about you?"

"You should be scared of me." I warned him. 

"I never wanted to hurt you, Mara. I just wanted your help." 

"I'd never help you in a million years. Darth Vader took my best friend. I plan to kill you as revenge. It's nothing personal, I was humored by you that night we met."


	4. Punish

I sat in my cell for what felt like forever. Luke has kept me a prisoner for three straight days but it was torture. I was chained with the memories of Diego and Darth Vader. If only the pain would stop. I promised Diego a new, free, happy life but Vader took that away from him... from me. 

"Mara?" I heard Luke's voice from behind my cell. I winced and looked back at him. I sat there staring at him as he stared back at me. His eyes were full of pity and worry. I sensed his pity for me. He also seemed worried. He was worried for me. But there was something else in him that I sensed. I sensed hope. He was hopeful that he could turn me to his side. Turn me into the light and turn me into some Jedi. I found it very amusing but I wouldn't tell him that. I wanted him to hope for me so I could torture him slowly with it. He was torturing me by leaving me in this empty cell with nothing but childhood memories and the death of my only friend. 

"What do you want?" I groaned looking at the ground. 

"You don't have to be here in this cell. I can feel your torture and pain. I know how lonely you are. But I can help you. Turn from your ways. Turn away with Palpatine. I can train you the ways of the Jedi."

"What makes you think I'm worth saving?"

"Because I know you. Face it, we're the same. We are both looking for our place in this galaxy... with the force." 

"I don't know where I belong." I teared up forcing the tear out. I was going to enjoy every minute of this. I heard footsteps getting closer and I looked back at him and got up. We stared into each other's eyes. 

"You belong here." 

"Do I?" 

"I can't force you to stay and train with me. But I'm offering it because I see the good in you even when you can't see it." Luke murmured holding onto the bars. 

"I want to." I lied with a slow nod. 

"You do?" He asked as his eyes lit up with hope. 

"I do... really." 

Luke nodded as he got the keys and opened the door. I didn't stop staring at him. I was studying him and his body language. I was keeping my guard up just in case I was wrong about him. 

I slowly walked towards Luke.


	5. A Life For A Life

As I stood there in front of Luke, I eyed down at his pocket. There were two lightsabers. I wondered if one was mine. I had to know so I could escape this dreadful place. 

"You're making the right choice." Luke said as he smiled at me. 

"May have my lightsaber back?" I asked in hopes he'd be stupid enough to give it back to me. He took a deep breath and sighed as he shook his head. 

"I can't, Mara. You're not trusted here."

"But I thought you trusted me. I assumed that's why you offered to train me. Was I mistaken to trust you? Have I walked into my own death?" I asked challenging him. I thought he'd fallen for it. For the first time in my life I was scared for my life since I knew that Diego wouldn't save me. Vader made sure of that. 

"I trust you, Mara. I see the good in you but my friends don't. They know why you came here. You were working for Palpatine. How can I possibly change their minds on such short notice, Mara? You are asking for something very hard. It was hard for me to accept who I really am and who my father was. It took me a few months to finally accept all of it. If it took me that long to accept the truth what makes you think it'll be easy convincing them that you're on our side?" 

"I suppose you can't do that."

"You're right... I can't. I wish I could but that's too much to ask for. Only you can do that. Let them see you for who you truly are. I believe in you."

"You're right," I mumbled looking down. "I must prove myself to everyone." I finished as I looked up and force pushed him to the wall. He grunted and looked back at me with wide eyes. He was shocked and terrified. I enjoyed seeing him like this. He was hopeless and weak and I could see realization in his eyes. 

I pinned him to the wall using the force and took both lightsabers. As soon as I see his, I shoved it in my back pocket and threw him on the ground and turned on my lightsaber. 

Luke was frozen with fear. All he could do was stare at me with those wide eyes. He didn't scream but just sat there waiting for me to strike him down as I promised to Diego when he died. 

I got closer to him as I saw flashes of Luke screaming out in pain and me laughing devilishly. I looked forward to this. I waited for the day I'd have revenge on the one who wronged me. 

"You don't have to do this." Luke says weakly as I aimed my lightsaber towards his face. My hands are shaking. I feel something, I shouldn't but I do.

"I have to kill you." I groaned as a tear formed.

"I feel the conflict in you. You don't want to do this."

He was right but I was too prideful to show it. All I wanted was to avenge Diego but for some reason I couldn't do it. I wanted to but I didn't at the same time. 

"You're right," I breathed as I turned off my lightsaber and took another good look at him. "I can't do this. I don't know why but I can't." 

"It's your conflictions, Mara. You don't want to avenge Diego like this." Luke said as he slowly got up. 

"But I have to, Luke. Your father killed the only person who cared about me. He took everything from me and he wants you so you can rule the galaxy together. I can't let him win. I need to kill you." 

"Then do it. I won't fight back. If this is what you need to have peace then I surrender." 

I thought about if for what seemed like forever. This was my chance to break Vader's heart and destroy the only thing left in Anakin Skywalker. I loved a challenge but Luke gave up so easily. I couldn't do it. Maybe that's why I can't kill him. Because he still had hope for me and just put his life in my hands. 

"No," I said shaking my head. "I can't kill you right now. That'd be too easy. I want a challenge so I won't kill you... yet anyways." 

"I won't kill you either because I know there is good in you and I know you can turn. You're just filled with rage and hate to see it. I will let you go this once. Everyone is asleep and it's dark so it'll be easy. There is a ship outside waiting for you. A life for a life. But if we ever meet again, I will arrest you again and keep you prisoner for the rest of your days." 

"We will see each other again. Trust me, Skywalker. But you're wrong. Next we meet you'll be dead." I promised walking towards the door. "Oh and Skywalker?" I mumbled turning my head meeting his gaze.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	6. Escaping Reality

I flew as far as I could from that planet. I sat in my chair for what felt like forever. It was empty without Diego and I still couldn't get used to it. I was bored out of my mind and tired from being a prisoner. So I set the ship on auto-pilot and got out of my seat. I thought I was dreaming as soon as I saw me and Diego as he laid on the floor. But it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like I was watching myself in real time. 

"No!" I repeated in a loud cry. I let the tears go and cried as I ran up to Diego and laid his head on my lap.

"Diego," I cried. "I'm so sorry." Diego touched my cheek and wiped my tear.

"D-D-Don't cry." Diego struggled to say.

"It's okay," I insisted. "you'll be fine. I can save you."

"I-I-" Diego couched as his eyes started to roll.

"What Diego? What is it?" I asked still crying. Diego dropped his hand and took his last breath.

"Diego." I cried softly.

I stood there watching it happened. It didn't sound like it was coming through my mind. It sounded real. As if he died in this room. I watched as I slowly faded away. But he never did. His lifeless body still here and I blinked wanting him to leave but he didn't. His eyes opened and his head turned to face me. 

"Diego?" I murmured in shock as I took one step closer. He slowly got up and smiled at me. 

"Missed me?" 

"Yes," I teared up. "I missed you like crazy. But how are you here?" 

"I'm not really here. I'm still very much dead. This is your subconscious wanting to keep me alive. You can't let me go." 

"How could I?" I cried. "You're my best friend. I-I can't live without you."

"Yes, you can. You have to move forward because you know that's what I would want you to do if I were here."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Mara, just because I'm dead, it doesn't mean I'm gone forever. I'm one with the force and you know that." Diego said as he took my hand and held it. 

"What would have you said before you died?" I asked crying more.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Mara." 

I stood there frozen and thought about every memory I had with him. We would talk and laugh together. He would always find a way to flirt with me but I ignored it since he seemed playful. But it hit me. 

"You loved me?" I asked with a lump in my throat. 

"Yes," Diego nodded. "I was in love with you since we were children. But you never saw because you chose too. You loved me but you were never in love with me."

"I'm sorry, Diego. Truly I am with every once of me."

"I understood that and I was never mad at you. All I want is for you to be happy and we were happy together. That was enough for me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm not ready to let go of you yet. I need time but can my subconscious let me have these visits with you until then?"

"You can see me whenever you want until you learn to let go, so yes."

"Thank you." I whispered as I smiled at him with tears still falling down my cheeks. 

"Goodbye for now." 

"For now." I repeated as he slowly disappeared. I gasped in shock but a bit of happiness. I could have this for as long as I needed and it was enough.


	7. Risky Business

The only thing keeping me sane is my dreams with Diego. We're happy and on missions like kidnapping a traitor to the empire or just cruising in our ship while we try to catch the other and discovering planets no other being has discovered. I like those dreams. They're the only thing keeping me sane. 

I knew facing Palpatine might cause my life. He'd kill me right on the spot once he could see me. I thought by now he'd haunt me in my dreams or my reality. He can hear my thoughts and I can hear his. But all I have heard was nothing. Part of me felt safe and somehow our minds disconnected while I was held captive by Luke Skywalker and his rebel friends. But another part of me feels like he's purposely silent in my mind. He wants me to fear the day we'd meet again. How can I be so sure anymore? If I am safe, I don't want to risk contacting him if he thinks I'm dead. Before him, I was my own boss. Sure, I'd get hired to kill someone but it always on my terms. The client had to agree otherwise I'd walk away. But since meeting Palpatine I had to follow his orders. Normally, I would ask for my own terms but he ruled the galaxy. Darth Vader was on his side. How could I fight the two most powerful force sensitive beings in the galaxy?

I landed my ship in a planet called Jakku. A desert planet filled with thieves and traders. I thought I was safe here. Nobody likes this planet not even Vader himself. I've heard planets full of sand irritate him. But maybe that's just a myth. I choose to believe to be open minded to the idea. 

A tall Wookie growled as I walked towards a line. He was chained and held captive by a Togruta. He was red and he had stripes painted on his face. 

"Halt!" The Togruta shouted as he pulled up his palm in front of me. I winced and looked at him not wanting to cause a scene.

"Yes, sir?" I responded politely.

"State your purpose, miss. I know everyone in this planet but I don't know you. You're new here and I do not trust you."

"I am--" I gulped not knowing what to say. I am a well known killer but I don't know if Jakku knows who I am. I knew the next few words would be a risk. But it's a worth it... I think.


End file.
